


The Quiet Time

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It's that quiet time between Christmas and New Year's
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2020





	The Quiet Time

It was that quiet period between Christmas and New Year's when the world seemed to be taking a deep breath and preparing itself for the oncoming year. The last had been full of many challenges, but as always, the coming year glimmered with hope and promise.

Greg slouched on Mycroft's sofa, listening to him puttering around the kitchen. The Christmas tree sat in the corner, bright with lights and decorated with a smattering of ornaments from both of them.

Flipping through the channels, Greg settled on an old movie he thought Mycroft would like. He smiled as Mycroft came in bearing two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Greg's topped off with extra marshmallows.

Mycroft leaned in and kissed Greg gently. Greg smiled into the kiss and leaned against Mycroft once he got settled on the sofa. "I haven't seen this one, have you?"

"Oh, I think I have, a while ago, but it's good," said Mycroft, putting an arm around him.

Outside the windows it started to rain. Greg finished his hot chocolate and leaned forward to put it on the coffee table, feeling sleepy. Mycroft held him a little closer and Greg smiled as he dozed, glad for all of this, glad for second chances and cozy nights.

"You're going to be stiff if you sleep there," murmured Mycroft, kissing the top of his head. 

Greg grumbled and sat up, knowing Mycroft was right. He stretched and leaned in to kiss Mycroft gently. "You're going to distract me from my movie," Mycroft said.

"You've seen it," answered Greg.

Mycroft kissed him back. "You're right. Shall we go upstairs?"

"If you want to finish it, I can wait," said Greg.

"It's fine," Mycroft assured him, getting up, then taking his hand and tugging him to his feet.

Greg held Mycroft's hand as they walked towards the stairs. This year had been hard, but the best part of it was here, looking at him with love in his eyes.

As they reached the bedroom, Greg took the lead, pulling Mycroft close and kissing him again. They undressed one another, barely pulling back to get shirts off before crashing together again in tender kisses.

Greg lay Mycroft down in their bed, smiling warmly at him. Mycroft reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you," he said softly.

Greg's heart did a somersault. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Mycroft leaned up and kissed him. Greg sighed against his lips, aching with need and loving the feeling of Mycroft's skin against his own.

"Make love to me," whispered Mycroft, knowing Greg was distracted.

Greg smiled and nodded, reaching for the lube on the bedside stand and quickly slicking his fingers. He watched Mycroft's face as he pressed fingers into him. Mycroft moaned softly, pleasure clear on his face as he relaxed under Greg's touch.

Ducking his head, Greg kissed Mycroft's throat, reveling in the taste of him, his free hand mapping out the familiar plains and curves of his body. He was everything Greg wanted.

"I'm ready," murmured Mycroft, cupping his cheek and drawing him into another kiss.

Greg settled between Mycroft's soft thighs. Mycroft drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around Greg's neck as he carefully pushed into him.

There was no need to rush, not tonight. The world was hushed around them as if the only living things were themselves. Nothing else mattered in the world or the future, or the past, save the feelings of flesh meeting flesh and heart meeting heart.

Mycroft kissed him deeply. Greg ran fingers through his hair, wishing he could capture this moment in amber and treasure it for all eternity, knowing that its fleeting nature was part of what made it valuable.

Moving just a little bit faster, he smiled as Mycroft's breath came in short pants. He worked a hand between them to take Mycroft in hand, needing to bring him over the edge.

With a soft groan, Mycroft arched up into his grip and spilled over his hand. Greg worked him through it, feeling how close he was himself.

To his surprised, Mycroft quickly rolled them over, bracing himself on Greg's chest as he squeezed around him. Greg moaned quietly, eyes slamming shut as he came. Mycroft's body encouraging him through.

When Greg opened his eyes again, Mycroft had folded himself against his chest, head tucked against his shoulder, giving his collarbone a gentle kiss..

Greg smiled and ran fingers through his hair. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too," said Mycroft, sounding drowsy already.

Greg ran his fingers down Mycroft's back, imagining he was drawing patterns in his freckles. There was no gift greater than this and nothing could possibly make him happier.

At last, he reached for the covers and drew them over them both, knowing Mycroft would get cold in the night. 

The year had been difficult and the future was full of fear and hope, but here, in this moment at least, everything was good and right. He closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Mycroft, and fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.


End file.
